The present invention relates to spectral shaping and in particular to simple method for shifting the spectral response towards bass or treble while avoiding a need to re-tune a system having multiple adjustments.
Typical tone controls adjust the bass, treble, and midrange individually, without allowing shifting the entire spectrum towards bass or treble. Often, individual listeners have different preferences which may be addressed by a simple shift in the frequency response towards the bass or treble based on the listener's preference or based on the program material/recording style. Unfortunately, known tone controls in sound systems (for example, professional, “prosumer”, and consumer) do not provide an overall spectral shift towards bass or treble, and obtaining this simple shift in tonal response, when applied to an already calibrated sound system and environment (for example, one which has had a custom equalization applied to it), requires multiple adjustments of independent bass and treble controls.